Mushspotting
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Lots of mush for Obi and Qui. Non-Slash. co-written by BL Anderson.


TITLE: Mushspotting  
AUTHORS: BL Anderson and Obi the Kid  
RATING: PG  
FEEDBACK: BL (anderson@hiwaay.net) and Obi (hlnkid@aol.com)  
ARCHIVE: Please ask us first!!!  
SUMMARY: Mush  
DISCLAIMER: Qui, Obi and Yoda belong to Lucas, all other characters are the property of BL Anderson and Tracy Knight. There is no profit made from this effort.   
**Inner thoughts**  
//Jedi Bond//  
============  
Mushspotting  
============   
It was late when Master Bren Anders approached the quarters of Jinn and Kenobi. She and Qui-Gon had planned for a special night alone, but she'd been running a few minutes behind. She hoped he wasn't upset.   
Without sounding the door chime, she let herself in. What she saw confused her. "What are you two doing?"   
"Oh, hi Master Bren. Master and I are watching 'Monkey Woman verses Godzilla.' A classic horror vid. You wanna watch too?"   
"Um...no I don't care to. Qui? You are cuddling with the kid again? I thought we had a date?"   
Qui-Gon, who had been sitting on the couch with his arm around his padawan, suddenly sprang to his feet. "Oh...right. I forgot. Bren can you forgive me...it's just that..."   
"You and the kid can't be away from each other for more than a minute! Qui, this is getting out of hand."   
"I am just being the best master I can for him. You're the one who said I should hug him more. Just look at him! He's so happy now. I will have to cancel tonite Bren. I'm sorry, but Obi-Wan and I are bonding. You understand dont you?"   
--------------------------   
"Yes Qui. I do understand. What I understand is that you have a problem. First you totally ignore the kid, but now you are overdoing it the other way. True, he needs attention...but too much.... You're gonna make him...co-dependent or something."   
The tall man laughed. "I don't understand. First you tell me to spend time with him, now you say it's too much. I think you are the one with the problem, Bren."   
She studied the chiseled face for a moment. "We can discuss this later. We had a date...a set time...to get together. Are you breaking it now?"   
"I have to. You understand, right?"   
"Sure...whatever you say. How about tomorrow night?"   
"Well...Obi-Wan and I were going to go to McNev's for supper and then to the arcade. I promised him. How about...next week?"   
"How about...if you get your head straight then you call me." Bren turned quickly and walked out.   
Qui stood and stared at the door trying to figure out what happened. To himself he said, "What did I do wrong?"   
Obi-Wan had never looked away from the screen. "It's okay Master. She'll get over it. Come here! Quick! This is the good part...where Godzilla yanks Monkey Woman's hair off! Come on!"   
-----------------------   
They sat together on the couch once more, but the apprentice sensed his master was uneasy. He'd never seen Master Bren get that upset before.   
"Master, is she angry because of me?"   
Qui-Gon looked down at his padawan. "No, I think she's just a bit jealous that's all. I can't seem to do the right thing here. She told me to spend more time with you, and then she blasts me for it."   
"But I like spending all this time with you. Feels like I am part of a family. Before, you spent all your time with her. Now you are with me all the...oh...I see. She feels like I felt before."   
"I suppose she does." The Jedi Master glanced at a holo of the three of them together, taken about a year ago. "I didn't think about it that way. Sith! I've screwed this one up haven't I? Obi-Wan you stay here, I have to go talk with her."   
Grabbing Qui-Gon's arm, the boy refused to let go. He was attempting to pull the tall master back onto the couch. "Master NO! You promised me you would watch this with me. Masterrrrrrrrrrr."   
"Obi-Wan don't whine. Okay, I did promise you. I should probably give her time to cool off anyway. She's liable to rip my hair off my head and feed it to me right now." He sat his large frame down on the couch once more and allowed to snuggle close to him. *What am I going to do about this? Either way, I upset someone I love. Why did this happen to me? Why?*   
---------------   
Bren walked through the garden, kicking at stones and crunching sticks underfoot. "Big jerk. I thought he cared about me." She thought about it. "He doesn't know how to do this. Qui can only give affection to one person at a time. First it was me, now it's the kid. What is his problem? I'm not so sure that it's Obi-Wan that has the problem." She sighed. "Oh well...he has a responsibility to his padawan. I guess...I'll just leave them alone. Maybe some other master...might be interested in me. I don't think Qui can handle me and the kid both."   
~*~   
The next morning Bren was carrying her breakfast tray to a table when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Qui-Gon motioning her to the table where he sat with Obi-Wan. "Come join us."   
"Thanks, but I don't want to intrude. You two go ahead. I'll just sit over here." Bren sat at a table by herself.   
Qui-Gon felt so guilty. Bren had never reacted this way before. She didn't seem angry...but cool...hurt maybe? He was staring and wondering.   
"Um...maybe I should talk to her."   
"But Master...we have to go to saber practice, don't we?"   
"Yeah. I suppose you're right. I'll talk to her...at lunch."   
"You told me you'd make my favorite lunch today."   
"Oh yeah...I did, didn't I?" *Geez...I really don't know much about this mush stuff. How do people give so much mush to so many people...at the same time?* Then he snapped his fingers. Qui-Gon knew who he could talk to...Master Brazo!   
------------   
Without warning, Qui-Gon got up and ran from the dining hall. "Master? Hello? Such an odd man." Let alone, Obi-Wan looked across the hall and spotted Master Bren sitting by herself. He picked up his tray and wandered over to her table. "Hi Master Bren. Mind if I sit down?"   
"Sure kid, whatever you want."   
"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I never meant for my master to ignore you, it's just that...I was feeling so left out and like he didn't love me. Now, you feel like I did. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan picked up his fork and fiddled with the food on his plate.   
Bren saw the pitiful look on the boy's face and knew she had to say something wise to make him feel better. But she was just as confused as he was. "It's not your fault Obi. Just that damn master of yours. Why is he so adorable?"   
"I don't know if adorable applies to Master Qui-Gon. But he has gotten this hug/cuddle thing down. I just think he has trouble dividing it. He becomes obsessed and and focuses on one person, and the other....it's like they are not there. We need to work together to help him. We can both have mush without feeling left out."   
"You are right kid. We can do this. Boy, someone should write a book on this subject. This is tough. So, where did he run off to?"   
Obi-Wan shrugged. "You got me. He just took off. He's an odd man."   
"But we love him anyway. Come on, let's go hunt him down."   
--------------   
Qui-Gon hit the door chime again, only a scant second after just pressing it. He shifted on his feet. "Come on," he mumbled. "Answer the door."   
The door slid to the side. "Good morning!" Brazo bellowed. Then he grabbed the tall man in a hug. He stepped back and looked at Qui-Gon. "You look like you needed that. What's wrong?"   
"Um...I hope I'm not bothering you. Do you have a minute...to talk?"   
"Sure. Come on in. You're just in time for mush!"   
"Uh...I thought you already gave me that."   
"Breakfast Qui. Yoda gave me his recipe."   
"Ugh. I'll pass."   
"OK. Have a seat. At least have some juice. I'll eat and you talk."   
Qui-Gon settled his lanky frame in a chair at the table. He sipped at the juice and then stared at the glass. "I wanted to talk to you about...mush."   
"Oh? I thought you didn't want any."   
"Well, I've changed my mind about it. I kinda like it," he smiled.   
Brazo stood at once. "Oh...all right. I'll get you some," he said in puzzlement.   
"No! Not THAT kind of mush. The other kind. You know...hugs, hair ruffles. I like that kind of mush...now that I've learned more about it. It is nice."   
"Qui...we gotta do something about this first. I don't mind talking to you...but we gotta figure out how to separate mush from mush. My head is spinning."   
------------------------   
Once again taking his seat at the table, Brazo studied his friend. "You looked confused Qui, more so than myself about mush and mush. Tell me, what's wrong?"   
Qui-Gon took a deep breath before launching into his story. "Well, you know the problem I have had where mush is concerned. Bren got on me for not being loving and comforting to Obi-Wan. He was jealous because I was spending so much time with her, and not ever hugging him. So, I learned how to offer him mush, and I found out how wonderful it was. I hug him, cuddle with him...spend all this quality time with him and he and I are closer than ever. Then Bren walks in and sees us watching a movie together, and it turns out we had a date and had forgotten. I was spending so much time with my apprentice that I sorta pushed her aside. And she was NOT happy with me."   
"Qui...not a good move. You need to learn to share your time."   
"Yes, I see that now. I dont know how to though. I...I want to, but...Force! I am so bad at this mush stuff. Um...Brazo? How can you eat that?"   
Wiping his mouth with a spare towel, Brazo started talking with his mouth full. "Ammm....uud uff....mmm..."   
"What?"   
"Um? Oh sorry." He swallowed. "This is good stuff Qui. You really should try it. Just add a litte Tevram Sauce and mmmmmmmmmm."   
"Tevram? As in the Tevram Flu?" Qui-Gon was beginning to question why he had come to Brazo for help.   
"Yes sir. Don't ask, because I don't know...but the stuff is GOOD! Anyway, back to your problem. You want to know how to divide your mush equally. I really should write a book on this. Anyway, it's rather simple Qui. You just have a defiency when it comes to this."   
Thoughts drifting to the image of an angry dejected Bren in his head, Qui-Gon was growing impatient. "Yes I understand that...HELP ME!"   
"You are so tense man, lighten up. Okay, the first step is simple...."   
------------------------   
Obi-Wan and Bren were frantic. They had searched all of Qui-Gon's favorite haunts at the temple trying to find him...but to no avail.   
"I'm worried," Obi-Wan said. "We should have found him by now."   
"It's okay, kid." She put an arm around him and squeezed. "He's just confused, not desperate. We just need to find the right hiding place. Where else does he go when he's upset?"   
"Well...we've looked everywhere that I know of. Unless.... You think he might go talk to Master Yoda? Sometimes he does when he needs answers."   
"Uh...we'll go there if you really think he might be there...but it's still early. Yoda might still be making...mush...his mush."   
Obi-Wan's nose wrinkled up and his stomach turned a flip at the memory of the last time he had forced that down. He had to take a deep breath and think about something else. "Uh...let's see if we can find him somewhere else. If he is with Master Yoda, then he's all right."   
"Unless he eats that mush. Then..."   
Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide. "He wouldn't...he wouldn't..."   
"Wouldn't what kid? What's wrong?" She gently shook the padawan.   
"He wouldn't talk to Master Yoda about...mush, would he? I mean...either Master Yoda is going to feed him mush...and give him the recipe. Or...he's going to teach him to hug like a troll."   
"Oh no!" Bren yelped. "We have to go. For your master's sake we have to do this. We'll get out of his mush somehow. But we have to make sure Qui doesn't get that recipe. He might start using it as punishment for you. And he sure doesn't need to go back to hugging like a troll! Come on!"   
---------------------   
"You mean, that's all I have to do? And everyone will be happy?   
Brazo stood next to Qui-Gon and slapped him on the back. "That's it! You just alternate nights. One evening you spend with your padawan, the next you spend with Bren. BUT, don't forget to take at least one night a week for the three of you to spend together. This way no one feels left out. And you won't go insane."   
Qui-Gon was amazed. "It's all so simple. Share the time. But is there a proper way to hug each of them? I'm a bit shakey on this stuff still. I've got the cuddling down, but hugs are hard for me."   
"You poor soul. It's not easy being brought up by a troll is it? Not alot of mush there."   
"No, there's not. Teach me how to hug. Please? The proper way." Qui-Gon's pleading eyes were too much.   
"Okay. If you are hugging Obi-Wan, you want it to be a more comforting, supportive hug. Let him know through the hug that you love him. Ready?"   
The master nodded, then felt Brazo's huge arms surrounding him. Immediately Qui-Gon's whole body went limp. He fell to the floor. THUMP!   
"Qui, let me help you up." Brazo held out a hand.   
"Where did you learn that? That was the greatest hug I have ever known. I can't do that with Obi-Wan, I may hurt him or something."   
"Nonsense. Now, the next time you see him, you greet him just like that. But for Bren, you have to approach this differently. You don't want her to end up on the floor. Wrap your arms around like this..."   
Once more Brazo pulled Qui-Gon into an embrace, but this time it was more gentle. "And she will like this?"   
"She will love you forever, " Brazo said pulling back. "So, you are good now? You understand the difference?"   
"I think so. You are the master!! Now, I just have to find my padawan." //Obi-Wan?//   
--------------------   
Qui-Gon located Obi-Wan and Bren and took both of them back to his quarters. "Sit down. I have an idea. I care about both of you and I don't want either of you to feel left out, so I am going to alternate nights with each of you!" he said, very pleased with himself.   
"That's a good idea, Master!" Obi-Wan proclaimed. "And...you're going to start with me, right? Tonight." His voice and eyes were pleading.   
"He spent last night with you kid," Bren put in. "Tonight is MY night."   
"No," he declared. "Master Qui-Gon said he was just beginning this new idea. So...we start over. And I'm his padawan. I get the first night."   
Bren looked up. "Well Stretch. What do YOU say?"   
"Uh..."   
"Yes?" Obi-Wan and Bren said at the same time.   
*How can I do this without hurting either of them. Brazo didn't talk about this part. Come on Qui! You're a smart guy. You should be able to figure something out for yourself.* "Well..."   
"Yes?"   
He sighed. "Obi-Wan I have been spending a lot of nights with you recently...and last night. So tonight I will spend with Bren."   
The padawan huffed and folded his arms over his chest.   
"Aw...don't take it so hard kid. It doesn't mean he don't care about you." She drew Obi-Wan into a hug. "We were such good friends earlier. Don't be mad, okay?"   
The boy couldn't resist. Master Bren, having learned from Brazo, could give great hugs. Obi-Wan melted into it, totally charmed and ready to do whatever she said. "Okay. But...what am I gonna do tonight?"   
"Master Yoda said you could come up and he'd keep an eye on you," Qui-Gon replied.   
Obi-Wan and Bren both glared at the tall man. "Qui! Don't make the mush starved boy stay with a troll! I thought you learned about trolls and lack of mush." She retrieved her comlink and in a couple of minutes had Master Brazo readily agreeing to keep Obi-Wan occupied for the evening.   
--------------   
"Well, to be honest Bren, I'm kinda mushed out today. Qui was a difficult lesson. I think I am heading to bed early. I'm sorry I wont be able to keep an eye on Obi-Wan for you. I do apologize." A sneaky smile spread across Brazo's lips.   
"Okay Brazo, I understand. We will...um...figure something out. Thanks anyway."   
When Brazo turned off his commlink, he fell onto the couch. "You suckers! I am NOT taking that boy in tonite. You guys have the mush problem, I have done all I can. Don't pawn him off on me because you want to be alone. He is yours. You three figure it out!"   
Standing in the common area of Qui-Gon's apartment, Bren was stuck. *Can't get rid of the kid. I am never gonna be alone with Qui.*   
"Well?" Qui-Gon questioned her as he strolled into the room.   
"Sorry Stretch. No can do. Brazo says he is exhausted, he can't watch Obi. Now what?" The pair were puzzled.   
"Well, I can lock him in his room. Threaten him with Yoda's mush if he doesn't behave."   
"Oh that's good, then we are back where we started, with a paranoid apprentice. I guess there is only one think to do. I will have to share you. *sigh* Bring him out here. Let me talk to him."   
//Obi-Wan, come out here please.//   
//Yes master.// *He's gonna send me to Yoda or something, I know it.*   
Obi-Wan knelt in the floor in front of the couch where both Qui-Gon and Bren sat. "You want to see me master?"   
"Yes padawan. As you know Bren and I were going to spend the evening together, but Master Brazo is busy. So you will have to stay here this evening."   
"I know you want me to stay in my room." The boy gave the most pitiful look he could, before he said, "okay master, I understand."   
"Qui...sniff...hug him or something...that is just sad...sniff..."   
Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan to him. "No padawan, you don't have to go in your room. The three of us will share this evening. Okay?"   
Obi-Wan nodded against his master's chest. "Master hug Master Bren too...she's sad."   
Reaching over, the master pulled his friend into an hug as well. They sat like that for several minutes before the younger Jedi broke the mood.   
"So, what are we gonna do tonite?"   
---------------------   
"As long as it's not that Monkey Woman holo-vid!" Bren said.   
"But...but...that's my favorite of all time," Obi-Wan said in distress.   
"You just watched it last night. Can't we do something different. I know...how about The Sound of Spinning."   
"NO! That one makes me sick...all that spinning. I get dizzy and I might throw up."   
"Hmm...how about...Attack of the SE?"   
"NO! That one gives me nightmares!" The boy shivered at the memory of the horrible SE.   
"Aw...I'm sorry. C'mere and let me comfort you." Bren pulled the boy into a hug.   
"Thanks! You hug good...not like a troll."   
"Brazo is a good teacher. Let's see now. How about...Speederspotting?"   
"Uh...Bren," Qui-Gon broke in. "I don't think that's appropriate for him."   
"Yeah...guess you're right. Umm...how about The Mushing?"   
"YEAH!" Obi-Wan cried. "I really like that one! Everyone gets hugged! Let's watch it!"   
"Whew! Finally," Bren sighed in relief.   
The three sat down on the sofa, Obi-Wan purposely placing himself in the middle. Neither of the masters said anything. This time he could sit in the middle. They were all deep into the story.   
"Oh! I forgot about this part!" Obi-Wan said as he put his hands over his eyes. "It's awful! No one will hug that poor boy."   
"It's okay," Bren said as she pulled Obi-Wan closer. "Remember...by the end EVERYONE gets a hug."   
"Yeah...okay. As long as it does happen."   
"It does." Bren wrapped her arms around the boy and he leaned his head against her.   
Qui-Gon had been watching. Now they were cuddled in the corner of the sofa and he was all alone at the other end. He sighed and leaned his elbow on the arm of the sofa. As long as they were both content he wouldn't say anything.   
However, Obi-Wan was exhausted from his long and stressful day. Soon he was lying on the sofa with his head on Bren's lap, fast asleep. Qui-Gon had had to move so his apprentice could lie down. Bren was entranced by the holo-vid and seemed oblivious to him. The Jedi stood and walked out...and she never noticed.   
"Hey Qui! What's up? I thought you were spending the evening with Obi-Wan...or Bren."   
"Brazo? I thought you were going to bed early."   
"Oh...yeah...well...I was...but...something came up." *Whew...think fast!* "You okay? You look down. Are they still fighting over you?"   
"No," he shook his head. "They are both content. Obi-Wan is snuggled up with Bren on the sofa."   
"Really? That's great! They are starting to get along really good then?"   
"Yes...but...now I don't have anyone to give ME mush!"   
---------------   
Feeling sorry for his friend, Brazo hugged him once more. "I'm sorry Qui. I really am. But you guy have this problem what I really don't think is normal. Somehow you are going to have to work it out."   
Just then a paralyzing scream came through the bond that Qui-Gon shared with his student. //Noooooooooooooooooooo!!! MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!//   
Qui-Gon broke the embrace and started running down the hall, leaving Brazo alone and confused. "Qui? Okaaaaaaaaaay. Talk to ya later."   
//Padawan, what's wrong?// The master was yelling through the bond as he made his way home.   
//Wookie's....wig....black ones...noooo...Joanna...masterrrrrrrr. Eyes....blond wig....no master...help me...please...//   
//I'm coming Obi-Wan.//   
Throwing the door open, Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan in the corner of the room, curled up, shaking like a leaf. Talking to someone named Fred.   
Bren was beyond herself. "I don't understand Qui, we were watching this vid, Eye of the Wookie...this female wookie came on the screen with this REALLY bad wig, and he flipped out. I tried to talk to him, but he's gone."   
"Obi-Wan? I'm here padawan, talk to me."   
But Obi-Wan stayed as he was in the corner. Whispering soft words. "Fred...you have to help me. Please dont let her get me. The wig wookie...dont let her get me. Please Fred...help me...."   
Qui-Gon slowly placed a hand on the boys shoulder.   
"Wha? Master?"   
"Yes padawan."   
Throwing himself at his master, Obi-Wan held on for dear life. Qui-Gon carried him to the couch, and held him in his arms as he sat down. "It's okay Obi-Wan. Who is Fred?"   
"Oh...um...no...nobody. I don't wanna watch that vid master. It scares me. Wookies and wigs...and they look so horrible. Make them go away."   
Bren sat next to the pair. "But Obi, your favorite actor is in this one..Lima Wean. You wanted to watch it."   
"But...but...he...I can't see past the wigs....master...hold me tighter....please...."   
Wrapping his arms even more around the disraught apprentice, Qui-Gon was at a loss. "I don't get it. He's never had this severe a reaction to anything before. He loves Lima Wean. Rewind the vid, I need to see the evil wigs that have scared him so."   
-----------------------   
"Okay," Bren said. "I rewound it. Don't look kid." She began playing the holo-vid.   
"Don't worry," he declared as he buried his face in Qui-Gon's robe.   
Bren and Qui watched the screen. Lima Wean's character was walking quickly down the street. He was following a tall wookie with a horrid blonde wig on.   
"AHHHH!" Qui-Gon yelled out. "How horrid!" He closed his eyes. "No wonder he was so scared. That's worse than Monkey Woman."   
"I don't know about that," Bren said. "You want to see more?"   
"Uh...yes. I have to. To help Obi-Wan."   
She hit the remote control and found the place where the wookie appeared in a black wig. Qui-Gon put a hand over his eyes and yelped as he leaned backward. "Stop! That's enough!"   
"Qui! It's only a vid! It's okay!" Bren said.   
"Turn it off. Quick!"   
"Okay Stretch, don't hurt yourself. It's off. It was just that wookie, Joanna."   
"NO! Don't say that!"   
"Awww...it's okay Qui-poo. Bren is here. C'mere." She pulled him into a comforting hug...as he still hung on to Obi-Wan. "You okay kid? Can you breath?"   
"Mmm...mmmmmmmm...mmmmmm." The response was not panicked so she assumed he was all right.   
Bren gently rocked both of them and sang quietly to the two frightened Jedi. Qui-Gon fell asleep and so did Obi-Wan. But...what was she to do now? She couldn't move. And she didn't really want to wake them now that they were relaxed. "Well...the things we do for love..."   
-----------------   
The next morning, Brazo waited outside the Jinn/Kenobi quarters. He'd rung the chime several times, with no response. With a little of Force persuasion, he opened the door on his own. The site on the couch of the three Jedi huddled together comforted him. "Ahhhh..what a beautiful site. It's taking them a while, but they are getting the hang of this mush business. "Rise and shine my fine, fellow mushers! Up and at em!" He clapped his hands several times until the couch logged Jedi dragged their tired bodies into an upright position. "You guys are just too cute."   
Obi-Wan, finally able to force his eyes open, saw the cloudy form of the big master in front of him. "Master Brazo!!!!!!" On impulse he sprang from the couch, right into Brazo's arms.   
"Obi! Good to see you! I'm sorry about last nite, but you guys...heheh...I mean something came up. But you did well I see. Mush for everyone."   
"Yeah, but only because that holo-vid freaked me out. Wookie Eye's or the Wig of the Wookie...whatever it was...oh man...that was scary."   
Bren and Qui managed to get themselves out of the room and towards the kitchen. Coffee was on the minds of the knights. "I can't function until I've had my coffee Brazo, you know that. Qui, make me a pot of it...strong, lotta sugar. Please."   
"Yes Master Anders."   
Obi-Wan laffed as his master and teacher bantered through breakfast. Brazo has made himself at home on the couch...until the holo-vid came back on. "Hey Obi, come here."   
"What is it Master Brazo?"   
"Is this that vid you were talking about...Eye of the Wookie?"   
"Noooooooooooooooo...don't watch it...don't make me."   
"You want morning mush?"   
"Hmmmmmm...you offering?"   
"You have to watch the vid with me."   
"Okay...let me think...is it worth the nightmares for lots of mush? Bad dreams...mush...bad dreams...mush..." *This is so hard.*   
"Come on Obi...let's just mush out for a couple hours. Let those two carry in in the kitchen."   
"Okay! But, I can NOT watch the parts with the wigs...that's just FREAKY!!!!!!"   
"Fine with me...you just hide your eyes in my robe when that part comes on."   
"You are so cool."   
As the vid played on, the kitchen got quiet...too quiet. A loud WHACK filled the air. Followed by yelling. "I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU LEARNED HOW TO HUG THE RIGHT WAY????? YOU FOOL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"   
"I...but...I thought...that wasn't right? Oh damn...I'm sorry Bren...that was the padawan hug...I gave you the wrong hug...let me try again...OW!!!"   
They came storming out of the kitchen. Bren was on fire. "Brazo, get off the couch...you taught him to hug me like he hugs the kid? I thought I could count on you to do this right."   
"I taught him both ways. He is the one who has things mixed up. Don't blame me."   
"I am gonna blame somebody...Qui, get your tail over here."   
"Just give me another chance Bren...I'll get it right this time...please."   
Brazo turned to Obi-Wan who was still seated on the couch. "Umm...Obi, why don't you and I go make ourselves busy elsewhere. You can...uh...help me teach my Mush class today...these two are going to need to be alone and soon. I sense much mush about to happen. You are to young for this. Qui, Bren...I am gonna take the kid for the day...you guys can...um...do...whatever..."   
"Bye master."   
Once they were gone, Bren turned to the tall master. "Well?"   
"Well what? Oh...right...I need to hug you the correct way...okay..let me think. Why can't I remember this? The first step is...the first step...uh..."   
----------------------   
"I thought you knew all about this," Qui-Gon quipped with a grin.   
"Oh...okay. It's going to be that way with you. Fine. I'll show you how to hug." She concentrated on the Force to enhance her strength, wrapped her arms around the Jedi and hugged him hard as he had hugged her...harder...but fondly.   
"Uh...Bren...Bren...can't...breath...ah..."   
She released him. "See? How'd you like that done to you...and have it called mush. Not pleasant, is it?"   
"Uh...not quite. Look, I'm sorry. You know I'm still learning. Give me another chane."   
"Stretch, I have tried to be patient with you...through all this. The kid's problem, helping you learn something about mush, keeping the two of you company...with the kid kicking me when he lays down to put his head in your lap. I was even patient with your new idea for splitting time between us. My patience has run out. You and Obi-Wan are on your own...and you deserve each other." She turned to hurry out.   
But something in Qui-Gon gave way. He saw her walking out forever and couldn't take the idea. He had to do SOMETHING, even if it was despeate. He grabbed Bren's arm and pulled her backward, a little roughly. The Jedi caught her and wrapped his arms firmly around her.   
"Let me go! Let go!"   
"No. You're not going until we can talk this out."   
"I don't want to talk."   
"Then just relax. Let me try again."   
"Hmm...well, this does feel nice."   
"Yeah? And?"   
"Well...okay." She wrapped her arms around him.   
"That's nice too. So now what? What's the next step?"   
~*~   
Obi-Wan eased the door open a little. He and Master Brazo peeked in, wondering if the battle raged or it was safe to come in.   
"Look," Obi-Wan whispered. They could see the two masters snuggled togehter on the sofa.   
Brazo knocked loudly. "HELLO." He didn't want to interrupt anything.   
"Ah...come in," Qui-Gon said. "I was wondering about you two." He stood as the pair walked toward him. "Obi-Wan," he said then stepped forward to hug him. The apprentice felt great warmth in the hug.   
"Wow," he said quietly as his knees went weak and he slumped to the floor.   
"Qui," Brazo said in admiration. "You..." But he never finished. The tall knight grabbed him a in firm bear hug.   
"Wow!" Brazo gasped. He fell to the floor next to Obi-Wan.   
Bren lightly applauded. "Great! You have learned a lot today! That was impressive."   
"Now that they are out of the way, what do you want to do?"   
"Well...let's at least cover them up. Then...let's go out to the theater to see that new Lima Wean movie. I heard it was more scary than Eye of the Wookie. It's Black Wookie Down."   
"But...won't you be scared? I've heard that one is very scary."   
"If I have you to cuddle with, now that you don't cuddle like a troll, who's gonna watch the movie anyway?"   
End  
  



End file.
